1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic waste disposer, and in particular, a treating device to treat organic waste to become useful material and function to protect the environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional methods of waste treating are listed below and the disadvantages thereof are discussed there below:
(1) Burial Method: The obtaining of vacant land for waste burial is difficult and this method may produce secondary pollution such as unpleasant smell, waste water, worms, flies, bacterial, etc.
(2) Combustion/Burning method: The cost of burning is increasing and the temperature of the combustion furnace is reduced. Besides, there are numerous plastics or chemicals that cannot be fully burnt. In addition, poisonous gas may be produced such as dioxine, CO2, CO, sulfides. This poisonous may toxin human health. The life-span of the furnace is limited.
(3) Sea-burial. The organic waste will contaminate seat water.
In view of the above, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a treating device for organic waste so as to mitigate the above drawbacks.
The present invention relates to an organic waste disposer.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an organic waste disposer which can convert organic waste into useful material and function to protect the environment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an organic waste disposer which is compact in size.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an organic waste disposer which is simple in construction.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an organic waste disposer which can be easily operated.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an organic waste disposer which is designed for protecting the environment.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an organic waste disposer includes a frame in the shape of a box body having one side provided with wire for external power source connection, said frame having an electrical switch for controlling power, a front side of said frame being provided with an openable flap on which is mounted a transparent window, two opposite sides of said frame being each provided with a handle and an openable door, a top of said frame being formed with an opening, a driving device installed on an inside bottom of said frame and having a motor drivingly connected to an axle of a stirring device, a treating trough provided interiorly with said stirring device and provided with a plurality of heating plates on surface thereof, said axle of said stirring device being provided with a plurality of stirring rods, a final treating container having an upper end connected with a discharge outlet of said treating trough, a rotating ring connector being provided between said final treating container and said discharge outlet, said final treating container having a tubular portion which is in communication with interior of said final treating container, an activated carbon filter being fitted in said tubular portion for removing odor, a water collection device having a hollow center and having two lateral sides provided with flexible conduits for connection with said treating trough, one of said flexible conduits being provided with an air circulating device;
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a cutaway view of the present invention.
FIG. 3 is an exploded perspective view of the present invention.
FIG. 4 is a schematic view showing the interior structure of the treating device of the present invention.
FIG. 5 is another schematic view showing the interior structure of the treating device of the present invention.
FIG. 6A illustrates three views showing the operation of the cover.
FIGS. 6B and 6C are enlarged sectional views of different portions of FIG. 6A.
FIG. 7 is a sectional view of the collection container of the organic waste treating device of the present invention.